shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firefight: An Honorable Duel Among Pirates
On the Crusading Freedom The day wasn't as nice it normally would. The sky was blanketed with dark, grey clouds, as if it was about to rain. The Silver Wind Pirates were preparing themselves to arrive on an island that wasn't so far away. One of the pirates however was sitting on his butt, doing little to nothing. His black, spiky hair was blowing in the wind and his muscular arms are folded around his body. ''Damn... can't believe that I have to get supplies. ''The pirate thought to himself as he looked out to the distance with a pouting look on his face. Just then, he was greeted with a loud blast of noise close to his ear. He quickly rose up and looked at the person who did it. The perpitrator was none other than a man with a red jacket and a long, red headband. "Damnit Corey! Can't a man get a break?!" the pirate said as the one who was named "Corey" stood there with a smug look. Corey sighed as he looked at his first mate. "You know Barret, all you do is to drink and get into fights! How about you actually start being a first mate for once?" "I will if you stop acting like a damn housewife!" If it were random bypassers, these two would've been viewed as enemies. But to the Silver Wind Pirates, they were best of friends. This was similar to a ritural for each time they neared an island. Shade Kagekyo , the now former sniper for the Hoodlum Pirates stood at the helm of a small, nameless ship he stole for his own gain, something any member of his old crew would find downright beneath him. In fact, the mere fact he did something as low as common theft disturbed him greatly. His dark hair blew in the breeze as the ship sped along. His reasons were few, he was simply looking for his apprentice, Ringo Minami. Finally, the ship made landfall on an island, close to where news of a female sharp-shooter or a sniper depending on who you asked, was last seen. He doubted this was the island he should be on, but it was a good place to start. According to people Shade interogated, the young shooter was a perfect match for Ringo, which was a good sign that he was on the right track at least. But why head to this general area? Quickly, Shade moved his hair to uncover his trump card, the Golden Eye, a unique power that only existed in his family, as far as he knew. Using the eye, which was not only possessed the strongest sight he knew, but also something akin to x-ray if needed, he saw no sign of his apprentice, but it was worth a look anyway, possibly to find clues. He disembarked and decided to head to the other end of the island. A few minutes after docking, the Silver Winds went on their own errands. Barret was once again given the task of gathering supplies. He seemed to have an irritable look on his face, but it was a normal thing for him. He walked down the streets, looking for available food and fresh water. "Damn Corey... forcing me to go find some fricken supplies..." he muttered to himself as he went to the local smoke house. There he was greeted by the butcher. "Bon Jovi! What-a brings you to mah shopa!" the vendor said. Clearly he had the accent of a stereotypical Italian. Barret saw a wide variety of meats, ranging from died jerky steaks to smoked ham slices. He was in heaven. "Hey! How much will ten pounds of smoked ham slices, seven barrels of seaking jerky, and three crates of steak cost?" the first mate asked, clearly having a strong desire for meat. "A-A-Are your s-serious? That would put me out out of stock for those specific meats. Some of them are very-a rare!" "Well, 500000 Beli should say otherwise," Barret countered, hoping for the bribe to work. The shop keeper was speechless on the amount of money that was offered to him. He turned towards his three workers, who are all musclemen. "Benny! Vito! Cisero! Start-a packing the meats!" the butcher exclaimed as the three men quickly went to work. "Merci sir! Merci! It should be packaged in about three hours!" With that, Barret waved at the butcher and left the shop. He looked for another store, hoping to get a better deal. He peaked inside his wallet, which had the crews budget. "Man... I already blew half of it on meat. I hope Corey doesn't find out..." he said to himself as he walked. He then bumped into a mysterious man. "Whoa! Move your ass man! Can't you see I'm shopping here?!" Shade turned to the man who just bumped into him and growled. He was not in the mood for human stupidity, not now of all times.. "You were looking at your wallet, not where you were going. You done goofed pal. Now, how about you aplogize and scamper on home? I've got more important things to worry about, so I'll give you a free pass this time." His normal slate-gray eye narrowed in frustration. All in all, he was very emotionally tense. Category:GZero945 Category:Firegod00 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories